Li Yentsui
Summary Li Yentsui (李剡魋リエンツイ Ri Entsui) is a member of the Zoalord Council in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor. Physically, he appears to be the youngest of the Zoalords, but this is merely due to the zoacrystals halting their users' ageing process. In human form, he appears to be a young man of Chinese descent with jet black hair. His Zoalord battle form somewhat resembles a humanoid mantis, with green skin and large prisms attached to his forearms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Li Yentsui Origin: The Guyver Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Though, is believe to be one of the most oldest members of the Zoalords) Classification: Zoalord member of the Council of Twelve Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into his full Zoalord Form), Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation (Can tear through the fabric of space), Teleportation (Can use his cutting ability to transport himself by hopping through the rips), Attack Reflection (Can use this same rips to redirect any attacks, either away from him, or towards his opponent), Energy Projection, Telepathy, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Can ignore durability with Zue Kong Zhan Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (One of the most dangerous Zoalords, manage to injure Gigantic Dark), Zue Kong Zhan bypasses durability Speed: At least Relativistic+ combat speed via power-scaling, likely FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level via power-scaling Stamina: High, fought a decent period of time with Gigantic Dark Range: Unknown, only shown to be 10 or so meters around the target Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, considered one of the most dangerous and powerful Zoalords Weaknesses: Zue Kong Zhan has a short time lapse before the final cut is made, Yentsui must also form a triangle around his opponent to create the field in which the space cut takes place Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Zoacrystal Energy Blast: '''As a Zoalord, Li Yentsui is able to concentrate his energy and power into his Zoacrystal and project a powerful energy blast. * '''Barrier: '''As a Zoalord, Li Yentsui is able to create his own force shield, known as a barrier. The barrier is able to deflect energy based attacks, gravitational distortions as well as physical and mental assaults. * '''Reality Sight: Due to the nature of Yentsui's powers he is able to see objects that are either trapped or traveling through the dimensions and windows he creates, allowing his right eye to see inbetween dimensions while his left eye sees the "normal dimension". *'Space Slicing Blade '(絕空刃ジェカンジン''' Juékōng Rèn):' One of Yentsui's unique abilities. The ability allows Yentsui to cut open the very fabric of space itself and interfere with the stream of time. This can be done with both his blades or his Zoacrystal. Because of this, many speculate and refer to him (and his power) as dimensional wormholes. After he has created a 'portal', or 'doorway' in space, he is then able to mark a set of coordinates and link the two points in space with a 'window'; in which he can freely use to instantly travel from point-to-point or slice through other objects. This is done when he closes the portal on whatever object happens to be passing through the doorway, slicing it into while it's in-between dimensions. **'Space Slicing''' (絕空斬ジェカンヅァン Juékōng Zhǎn):' A variation of the Zue Kong Zhan, Yentsui uses his massive blade like protrusions to cut into the air and space itself, slicing open interdimensional gateways and passageways that he uses as a specific attack rather than for travel. **'Wormhole: Another variation of the Zue Kong Zhan, and arguably Yentsui's most powerful attack, Yentsui again creates an interdimensional gateway, that is unseen by human eyes (even the Gigantic Dark could not see it). The wormhole was used to hide Yentsui's comrades attack, which was set up as a trap for the Gigantic Dark. The entire portal itself and the portal windows can be relocated to anywhere Yentsui wishes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 6 Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Armored Characters